The Labyrinth of London: Sweet
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Sarah has strange cravings almost as soon as she is pregnant. Jareth underestimates how much sugar one human can eat. During "Two Weddings and a Murder? ". One shot.


The Labyrinth of London

Sweet

A Sherlock/Labyrinth Crossover

Inspired By

"The Thin White Sleuth…"

By

Pika-la-Cynique

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat and Gatiss,

Henson and Doyle,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth..." by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

Sherlock had taken the news of the baby fairly well and had gone about his business. Sarah was concerned by that. Her thoughts on this did not last long as Jareth was distracting her.

"Jareth, can you please tone it down a little? What about the cab driver?" Sarah whispered.

He continued kissing Sarah's neck. "He is watching the road. We're fine."

"Please, Jareth," Sarah said.

With one final kiss, Jareth shifted so he could have Sarah leaning against him. "You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Hmm…" Sarah closed her eyes in contentment as Jareth stroked her hair. "Thank you, but I think you have baby goggles on."

"I have had that opinion long before you said yes to me," Jareth said.

Sarah sighed and tried to push her fears away. Everything would be right in the end.

"Precious, we're here."

Jareth helped her out of the cab after paying the fare. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they entered the shop, his thumb making small circles on her hip.

"What are we getting?" Jareth said.

"I really need something sweet."

Jareth dipped Sarah and kissed her. "There. Shopping done."

Sarah gently smacked Jareth's arm as he stood her up straight.

"Precious, are you blushing?"

She looked away. "Noooooo…"

"You, precious, are a terrible liar, for which I am grateful," Jareth said.

"Just push the cart. I'll grab the stuff," Sarah said.

Jareth gave a lazy grin, but did as he was told. Sarah grabbed a bag of leftover Easter candy and tossed it into the cart as they continued through the store.

"What should we name the child?" Jareth asked.

"I am going to guess you have something in mind," Sarah said.

"Arthur," Jareth said.

"Nope," Sarah said, "With our luck, he will be the once and future king."

Jareth thought it over. "Excellent point. Charles."

"Good name. Unfortunately, I would end up calling him Chucky which means he will either be an oversized rodent or a killer doll."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. I am not fond of it either, but Joanna asked me to at least run the name past you."

After a moment of thought, Sarah said, "Edmund."

"Edmund?" Jareth repeated.

"Because of King Edmund the Just. If we have a son, I want him to be a just king," Sarah said.

"You want to name our child after a character in _The Chronicles of Narnia_?" Jareth said.

"You want to name our son after a king who is killed by his son?"

"Touché."

"Besides, I could call him Ned. Ned is a good nickname."

"Ned… Ned… I like it. I think I could yell it over the sound of the goblins."

Sarah smiled again as she saw the wheels turn in Jareth's mind as he thought of all the mischief he could achieve with a son named Edmund.

"What about a girl, Jareth?"

"Rebekah," he said almost instantly.

"It's a good name. Why that one?"

"It's my mother's name and one of my sister's," Jareth said, "I remember a little of my father and of my other siblings, but those two are the ones I remember most of."

Sarah kissed Jareth's cheek. "Rebekah it is then." She looked up at him and felt warmth spread throughout her. "You are a wonderful man. Have I ever told you that?"

He smiled. "Sometimes. Precious?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked down and realized that she had absent mindedly filled up the cart halfway with baked goods, candy, and other sweets. "Um… I should say that it makes me sick to look at, but that all looks ridiculously good."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I do not think that is normal, precious."

"I really don't care at this moment. I just want to eat everything. I'm so hungry," Sarah said.

&%&%&%

On the way back home, Sarah opened a bag of Cadbury chocolate. "God bless Europe and its chocolate. Yum."

Jareth leaned back in his seat and smiled at Sarah. "You're having a baby."

Sarah nodded and smiled back at Jareth. "Do you want some chocolate?"

She held up a piece and placed it in Jareth's mouth. He gently nipped at Sarah's fingers before releasing her. "Hmmm… I've been craving that."

"Oh by all the… Jareth. Don't say that. That's what everyone says before the smutty part of a fanfic starts," Sarah said as she made a face.

Jareth kissed Sarah's cheek. "Hmmm… I do crave you, Sarah. Your presence. Your smile. I want you and that will not change."

Sarah closed her eyes and rested her head against Jareth's heart. "Now that was sweet."

&%&%&%

A/N: That first boy's name was in honor of whitexblackrose (Annalisa Yoru on ) and her amazing story called "Father's Trial". We've been having mini-writing wars going back and forth for a while now, so thanks for all the encouragement.


End file.
